WHAT THE?
by Prissycatice
Summary: Cinderella'nya SUJU alias Kim Heechul sedang bosan! bukan Kim Heechul namanya kalau tidak membuat semua orang di dorm kerepotan! jadi, kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pria cantik yang satu ini ya? a bit ChangKyu/MinKyu? a bit YunJae? and a bit SiChul? sebenernya ga ada couple di FF ini! #taboked warning: FF gaje ga ketulungan! siapkan ember sebelum membaca!


.

.

.

Title: What The?

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : comedy story

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya

Cast : TVXQ n SUJU member (kecuali hankyung, kibum dan kang-in)

btw, maaf kalo banyak typo juga ^^

-######-######-

.

.

.

_**-dorm suju-**_

.

"AKU MAU MAIIIIINNNN!" Heechul berteriak seperti orang gila. Semua anak suju langsung menoleh kearah hyungnya yang agak 'rada-rada' itu. Heechul menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam kearah semua anak suju tidak terkecuali Leeteuk.

"kau ini kenapa sih Chul?" Tanya Leeteuk heran "apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku bilang aku mau main!" jawab Heechul.

Semua pasang mata langsung melirik Leeteuk seakan berkata "kau leadernya, jadi tolong urusi yang satu ini deh". Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya "baiklah, kau mau main apa?" tanya Leeteuk pasrah. Padahal hari ini semua anak suju sedang tidak ada jadwal dan ingin bersantai, tapi kemauan egois Heechul lagi-lagi membuat mereka harus bekerja.

"Aku mau main drama!" jawab Heechul.

"Drama? drama apa hyung? kau kan sudah sering main drama" ucap Eunhyuk yang sedang adu panco dengan Donghae.

Heechul melemparkan sebuah benda yang mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk spontan mengaduh kesakitan "Aku bilang mau main drama. Kenapa hah? kau keberatan?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada mengancam.

Well.. semua anak suju juga sudah tahu bahwa kemauan egois Heechul tidak akan bisa dibantah. Jadi mereka hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Heechul selanjutnya. "Aku bilang mau main drama" sekali lagi Heechul mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Memangnya mau main drama tentang apa hyung ?" Tanya Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Cinderella" jawab Heechul singkat. Semua anak suju langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatap Heechul.

"ya ampun hyung. Semua juga sudah tahu kalau kau itu satu-satunya Cinderella disini. Untuk apa lagi memainkan drama Cinderella?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak.

"keberatan hah?" Tanya Heechul galak. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

"boleh saja. Kenapa tidak ? hitung-hitung latihan" ucap Siwon menyunggingkan senyumannya. "aku setuju drama Cinderella hyung. Sekarang tentukan tokohnya" tambah Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ada yang setuju dengannya "aku suka deh sama Siwonnie" ucap Heechul. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"yah, itu juga kita mah sudah tahu. Simba and Cinderella. Siapa coba anak suju yang nggak tahu ?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya. Tanpa ragu Heechul langsung melemparkan sebuah benda kearah Kyuhyun. "aduh !" ringis Kyuhyun saat benda yang dilemparkan Heechul tepat mengenai dahinya. Anak suju yang lain hanya tertawa.

"sekarang akan kubagikan perannya…"

"ya, hyung pasti jadi Cinderellanya, tidak usah diberitahu" Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Heechul. Heechul sudah bersiap menghajar Lyuhyun, untung saja Siwon menahan tubuhnya.

"jadi seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, aku akan jadi Cinderellanya. Lalu siapa ya pangerannya ?" Heechul jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hankyung-hyung saja !" celetuk Sungmin.

"Sungmin baboya ! dia ada di cina tahu ! jauh-jauh amat" balas Heechul.

"gimana kalau Donghae ?" saran Eunhyuk sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke Donghae dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alis matanya membalas tatapan Eunhyuk.

"nggak mau. Mana ada ikan yang jadi pangeran" tolak Heechul mentah-mentah "ada saran lain ?"

"gimana kalau Hyukkie ?" kini gantian Donghae yang mengerlingkan mata ke Eunhyuk. Dia ingin balas dendam ke Eunhyuk karena telah membuatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Heechul dan Donghae yakin bahwa Heechul akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Eunhyuk.

"si monyet ? mau punya anak seperti apa aku nanti kalau pangerannya dia ?" Tanya Heechul. Semua anak suju langsung tertawa kecuali Eunhyuk.

"Wonnie-mu tersayang saja hyung. Dia cocok kan jadi pangeran ?" Yesung mengajukan pendapatnya. Siwon hanya bersikap santai. Toh dia oke-oke aja.

"nggak mau ah, masa sama Siwon terus ? Siwon jadi kuda kerajaan aja" celetuk Heechul. Yang lain langsung tertawa ngakak. Sementara itu Siwon hanya menggembungkan pipinya agak kesal karena ikut-ikutan ditolak.

"aku aja deh. Gimana Rella ?" Leeteuk mengerling nakal kearah Heechul lalu mencolek dagu Heechul yang sedari tadi ada di sebelahnya.

"ogah ! kali ini aku mau yang benar-benar keren !" tolak Heechul lagi.

"memangnya aku kurang keren apa lagi sih ?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"pokoknya nggak mau kamu Jungsoo sayang" Heechul gantian mencolek dagu Leeteuk.

"trus siapa dong hyung ? kita nggak mulai-mulai nih" kata Shindong yang sudah mulai merasa laper.

"aku mau yang tinggi, cakep, dan pinter.. mm.. max Changmin ! ya ! max Changmin !" seru Heechul tiba-tiba setelah berfikir cukup keras.

"mwo ? Changmin ? ya ampun hyung, dia kan nggak ada disini. Yang enggak-enggak aja sih" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu ! kau dekat dengannya kan ? cepat telepon dia !" suruh Heechul kepada Kyuhyun.

"andwe, Changmin itu nggak cocok di pasangkan dengan hyung. Changmin itu kan magnae sepertiku. Jadi dia Cuma cocok sama aku" tolak Kyuhyun membuang mukanya.

Mata anak suju membulat "Kyu suka Changmin ya ? waaa ! ada berita seru nih.. cie cie" ledek semuanya.

"apa sih ?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran dan merasa tidak ada yang salah.

"kau cemburu kan Changmin jadi pangeranku ? apa lagi kalau bukan kau suka padanya ?" Tanya Heechul menantang. "kalau begitu ubah saja tokohnya ! yang jadi Cinderellanya Kyuhyun saja ! dan pangerannya Changmin !"

"mwo ? aku jadi Cinderella ? no way !" tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"sudah kuputuskan begitu ! kau mau membantah hah ?" tanya Heechul kembali galak. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala. "aku akan jadi ibu tirinya ! Eunhyuk dan Sungmin akan jadi kakak tiri Kyuhyun. Donghae jadi pengeran palsu dan.."

"pangeran palsu ? apaan itu hyung ? mana ada pangeran palsu di cerita Cinderella" sela Donghae dan beberapa anak lainnya.

"suka-suka aku yang bikin cerita dong ! kalau kubilang ada ya ada !" ucap Heechul agak membentak. semua anak suju langsung diam "Shindong dan Ryeowook jadi pengawal Changmin. sekian" titah Heechul.

"loh ? kami jadi apa dong ?" Tanya yang belum kebagian peran.

"oh iya lupa. Yesung jadi ibu tirinya putri salju. Leeteuk jadi ibu peri" ucap Heechul.

"kok jadi ada putri salju ? siapa yang jadi putri saljunya ?" Tanya Leetuk dan Yesung bingung.

"itu sih gampang" kata Heechul. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan "hallo ? ya Yunho sayang. Aku sedang bosan nih, mau main" ucap Heechul pada orang diseberang telepon.

"oh, Yunho TVXQ toh.. tapi.. mana cocok jadi putri salju orang sekekar itu ?" semua berfikir heran.

"ya, main kesini ya. Bawa istri dan keluargamu juga. Ya, dadah Yunho. Muaaaccchhh" Heechul memberi kecupan di layar ponselnya.

"jadi semua bakal dateng ? jadi changmin juga ada ?" kyuhyun udah panik sendiri. "duh, bakal di ledek habis-habisan nih kalau changmin tahu aku jadi cinderella" wajah kyuhyun memerah.

"aku jadi apa hyung ? beneran jadi kuda nih ?" Tanya siwon.

Heechul berfikir "mm.. nggak deh, nanti kyuhyun yang naekin kamu. Wonnie jadi suami aku aja" ucap heechul. Siwon langsung mengembalikan senyuman di bibirnya

"maunya" celetuk Leeteuk.

"heh ! diem Leeteuk ! suka-suka aku yang kasih peran !"

"mana ada ibu tirinya Cinderella punya suami" kini gantian Kyuhyun yang menyindir.

"heh anak tiri ! ibu tirimu ini sudah nikah lagi tahu ! bawel amat sih. Udah syukur dapet bapak tiri yang ganteng" ucap Heechul.

Ting tong !

Bel dorm suju berbunyi nyaring

Heechul langsung tersenyum sumeringah "nah itu mereka datang !" Heechul langsung menuju pintu.

"cepet banget ?" heran Eunhyuk dan Donghae

"tadi Heenim ancam Yunho, kalau mereka nggak dateng dalam jangka waktu 10 menit, dorm mereka bakal dibuat acak-acakan" jawab Leeteuk. Semua anak suju hanya geleng-geleng kepala kecuali Kyuhyun yang sekarang jadi super panik.

"aduh ! Minnie udah datang ? bagaimana nih ? aduh.." Kyuhyun mondar-mandir nggak jelas udah kayak orang punya hutang segudang.

"yo my sweety Kyuhyun !" Changmin yang masuk kedalam dorm paling dulu langsung melompat memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"gyaaaaaa !" Kyuhyun kaget bukan main, jantungnya hampir copot dapet serangan tiba-tiba di saat otaknya sedang krisis.

Changmin menggetok pelan kepala Kyuhyun "baboya ! kayak ketemu setan aja sih! nih Changmin ni! Minnie!" ucap Changmin di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya "oh ? hehehe. Kirain beruang kutub darimana" ledek Kyuhyun menutupi rasa malunya. Changmin kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"ya ampun Minnie, nggak usah segitunya deh kalau ketemu sama pacar" Yunho menasehati Changmin "appa aja nggak gitu-gitu amat kalau ketemu umma"

"yack hyung apa-apaan sih ? memangnya aku pacar Kyuhyun apa ?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"memangnya bukan ?" Tanya Jaeoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"yack !" wajah Changmin memerah.

"hohoho… kau jadi putri salju" Heechul menunjuk Jaejoong "jadi kurcaci" Heechul menunjuk junsu "jadi.. ya ampun Chun.. manis banget sih kamu.. kamu jadi suami kedua aku aja deh. hehehe" ucap Heechul pada Yoochun

"it's ok" jawab Yoochun.

"bagaimana denganku Rella ?" Tanya Yunho.

"sekarang aku pinjamkan predikat itu kepada Kyuhyun. jangan panggil aku Rella dulu" jawab Heechul "kau jadi.. jadi.. jadi apa ya ? Jae, kau mau suamimu jadi apa ?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"jadiin pohon aja juga nggak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong asal.

"ok !" balas Heechul langsung tanpa berfikir lagi

"yah ? jangan jadi pohon dong" rajuk Yunho nggak setuju

"kalau gitu kau jadi kurcaci kedua aja. Kali ini nggak boleh nolak !" kecam Heechul. Yunho mengangguk.

"sekarang siapkan bajunya !" seru Heechul.

Semua yang ada disana langsung tersadar "baju darimana hyung ? kita kan nggak punya baju-baju kayak gitu" ucap Ryeowook agak hati-hati takut Heechul ngamuk.

Heechul juga tersadar "oh iya ya, mana ada kostum kayak gitu disini"

"trus bagaimana ? pakai pakaian ini saja ?" Tanya Eunhyuk memegang kaosnya.

"nggak seru dong nyet"

"lah ? jadi gimana ? nggak ada duit nih hyung, belum gajian"

Heechul kembali berfikir "kalau gitu mainnya nggak jadi deh. Aku mau tidur aja. Ngantuk. Huaaammhhhh" Heechul menguap mungil lalu berjalan masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan semua yang ada diruang tengah dan hanya bisa melihat dirinya masuk dengan amat santai masuk ke dalam kamar.

"WHAT THE ?" batin semua orang.

"jadi buat apa kita datang kesini buru-buru tadi ?" heran anak-anak TVXQ.

"ya gitu deh hyung kita yang satu itu. emang dari dulu sifat anehnya udah nggak ketulungan. Maklumin aja deh ya" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"kita main game aja yuk Kyu !" ajak Changmin. kyuhyun langsung mengangguk setuju lalu keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan sangat akrab.

"kurasa mereka benar-benar harus dinikahkan" ucap Yunho. Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

.

Huahahahaha.. cerita aneh yang benar-benar maksud..

yah pokoknya begitulah akhirnya~

.

.

.

.

oh iya, buat semua yang udah baca ff saya, saya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya ya. maaf saya ga bisa bales komen kalian. soalnya abis post ff langsung off, takut dimarahin. pokoknya makasih ^^

.

.

.


End file.
